A Night To Remember
by JacobBlack18
Summary: Prom is tonight. But something terribly happened and now I'm left heart broken." Troy's POV
1. Chapter 1

A Night To Remember

A Night To Remember

I arrived home after a long day at school. The talk of day was about prom. And indeed, prom is tonight. I decided that I needed to hear someone's familiar voice so I called her up. You're probably wondering whom I'm talking about. I'm talking about my girlfriend of almost three years, Gabriella Montez. Anyways I called her and she didn't pick up. That was unusual cause she usually picks up when I call. So I call her again. She still didn't pick up. I called the house number. No one answered. This started to worry me. I tried her house number again and no one picked up. I called her cell. Still no answer. I called Taylor and asked if Gabriella was with her. She said no. I called Kelsi and she said the same thing. Now I'm worried. I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door. I arrived at the Montezs' house. I noticed Ms Montez's car wasn't in the drive way meaning she wasn't home yet from work. I knocked and there was no answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I called the house number again. I could hear it ringing but no one picked up. I quickly ran around the corner of the house and climbed up the tree that led to Gabriella's balcony. She had always left the balcony door unlock after school hours so I opened it. I walked in and looked around. Everything was normal. Everything still in place. "Gabriella? Gabi?" I shouted out. "Babe where are you? I called you a dozen times. Why didn't you pick up your phone?" "Gabi?" No answer. I walked to her mother's room. She wasn't there. I went to both bathrooms. She wasn't there either. I went downstairs and checked the kitchen. She was nowhere to be found. I went back up stairs to her room and found a note on her desk. How could I've missed that? It was right there. I slapped myself on the head. I picked it up and it read it:

_**Dear Mom,**_

_**I know you're probably wondering where I am. How do I say this? Mom I left early for college. I'm probably already at Stanford now. I left early cause I didn't want to deal with all the pain of saying goodbye to my friends and mostly Troy. So please mom try to understand what I'm going through. Please tell my friends that they mean so much to me and that I wouldn't be who I am if it wasn't for them. They're the best friends anyone can ask for. Tell Troy I love him with all my heart and I always will. I have never had the chance to tell him I love him but please mom tell him. If you want to see how I am or just want to talk, you can call me via cell phone or dorm phone. You can also call me at Stanford's head office. I love you mom. Always.**_

_**- Gabriella**_

I finished and tears nearly fell my eyes. I heard a door shut and knew that it was her mom. I dried the few tears that spilled and sat on her bed with my head in my hands. Ms. Montez walked in on me and I looked up at her. She was surprised to see me there alone. "Troy what are you doing here?" I didn't answer and handed her the note. She took it from me and read it. I could see tears forming in her eyes as she read. She finished and burst into tears. I hugged her and she cried on me. I left after calming Ms. Montez and went home. My dad was home when I walked in. He saw me. "Hey Troy." "Hey dad." I didn't bother looking at him and walked upstairs. My dad knew when something was bothering me. I opened the door to my room and fell on my bed. I closed my eyes and I swear I could hear my heart breaking. Thoughts were flowing through my head. Why did she leave without telling anyone? Why didn't she say goodbye first? And most importantly, why did she leave when I told her that we would get through the goodbyes together? I sighed and a tear rolled down my face. I quickly wiped it away. My dad then knocked on my door. "Come in." I said weakly. My dad opened the door and walked in. he grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed. "What's wrong Troy?" I didn't want to tell him but it got out. "Gabriella left." I said quietly but he heard. "What do you mean left?" "She left dad. Without telling anyone or saying goodbye." I sighed and I could tell my dad knew my heart was breaking. He sighed. "I'm sorry son." I looked at the picture of me and Gabriella at the Twinkle Town Musical. I nearly cried looking at that picture cause of the memory coming back. My dad looked to where I was looking and sighed again.

"You know there's a saying Troy. If you love someone, you should set them free. And if they come back, that means they love you too. I think you need to set her free son." I closed my eyes. "I can't dad. She's the girl of my dreams. And now's she's gone. All I can do now is dream of her face." My dad saw that I needed time alone and placed his hand on my shoulder. He looked at me and left. My mom came home an hour later. She wasn't aware of my current state. She was coming upstairs but my dad pulled her down. "It's best we leave him alone." "Why?" "Gabriella left early for Stanford and didn't say goodbye or tell anyone she was going. His heart's breaking." My mom's eyes started tearing up. She wiped them away. "I should go start dinner." With that she left and went into the kitchen. The entire time dinner was getting made I had memories of my Gabriella flowing through my mind. I cried at every moment I remembered. Like the first time we kissed. I felt my lips quivering aching for her touch. The girl I loved was gone and there was nothing I could have done. The worst part was that tonight was prom, the night I was going to tell her I loved her. I couldn't do that anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

A Night To Remember Chapter 2

A Night To Remember Chapter 2

I spent the last two hours just thinking about the good times Gabi and me had. It was heart breaking I tell you. Suddenly I heard my phone ring to a very familiar ring tone. There was only one person's number set to that ring. I quickly picked it up hoping it was truly her. I looked at the screen and it said Gabriella. I was so happy she finally called but mad and sad at the same time. I got so caught up in thinking of what to say that the call almost ended. I answered it quickly.

**Troy: Hello?**

**Gabi: Troy?**

**Troy: Yeah?**

**Gabi: You probably heard what happened.**

**Troy: Yeah.**

**Gabi: Troy I'm so sorry.**

**Troy: Gabi. (Sighs) Don't be sorry. I know that saying goodbye isn't a easy thing to do. But I told you that we get through it together.**

**Gabi: I know. I…I just got scared that's all.**

**Troy: Baby?**

**Gabi: (smiles) Yeah?**

**Troy: Come home.**

**Gabi: (smiles fades and sighs) I can't Troy.**

**Troy: Why not? Prom's tonight and I need my princess by my side.**

**Gabi: I'm sorry Troy. I know that prom's tonight but I just can't. Bye Troy.**

Without another word she ended the phone call. I couldn't believe it. Well at least she said goodbye I thought to myself. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened and my mom walked in. "Hi honey. How are you doing?" she walked in and sat at my bed next to me. "Hi mom. I'm …I don't know how I feel." "Oh honey I'm so sorry. I know you've loved her." "Yeah. And I still do." She looked at me and I stared down at my feet. "Mom?" "Yeah?" "Will I ever see her again?" She looked at apologetically. "Honestly. I don't know."

I bowed down my head and closed my eyes. "I miss her mom." I said almost tearing up but trying not to cry in front of my mom. "I know honey. But you'll find someone else." She put an arm around me. I looked up at her. "I don't want someone else. I want Gabriella. She's the love of my life." I said looking straight at her. "And now she's gone." I whispered looking back down. She looked at me again without saying a word. She removed her arm and before walking away she turned and spoke to me. "I called the boys and told them what happened. They're on their way here." I nodded my head and laid back on my bed.

A few minutes later Chad, Zeke, and Jason walked into my room. I looked at them. I could swear I heard Jason said to Zeke. "Dude I never seemed him like this before." I lifted my head up and sat on the bed. "Hey guys." "Hey." Chad walked over and sat at the chair my dad was sitting on earlier. "We heard what happened. We're sorry Troy."  
"Thanks you guys. Aren't you all supposed to be getting ready for prom?" "Yeah but we thought you meant more to us than just an dance." "Thanks guys. You all should go without me. I mean my date isn't even here anymore." "No way. We're not leaving you here laying in your bed like a sour puss all night." Zeke said sitting on the other side of the bed. "Yeah we're a team and we need our captain." Jason said sitting at the foot of the bed. I chuckled and the guys smiled that they made me laugh. "Thanks you guys but I don't have a date." "We got you one. And we think you're going to like her. A lot." Zeke replied.

"Guys I don't want to go to the prom with some cheerleader or Sharpay for that matter!" "Hey who said you were going with Sharpay?" Zeke asked me. "She's actually going with me." "Thank god. Good luck." All of us laughed and I gotta tell you it feels good. I guess laughter is the cure for sadness. But I'm still heart broken. "Come on Troy. You're going to go get your princess." Chad said to me pulling me up. "What?" "You heard me. Come on." "Chad what are you talking about?" "You're getting dress and going to go get Gabriella." "What?" I asked in shock. "You are slow when Gabi's not here." "Chad I can't go get her. She doesn't want to come back." "That's why you force her." "Chad!"

"Okay you're not going to force her. But when she sees you in your suit and you're there. Trust me she's going to come back." "Are you sure?" "I'm positive. Right guys?" I looked to the others and they all nodded. Chad went to my closet and opened and pulled out my black suit that I bought for prom. He handed to me and found a pair of dress shoes. "Here. Now get dress." I took the clothes and looked at them. "Chad I don't think this is a good idea." "Hey you love the girl right?" I nodded. "Then you got to get her back. It's now or never Troy." I looked at him and nodded. I went into the bathroom and changed. I fixed my hair and washed my face. I walked out and Chad immediately threw a black tie at me. I caught it and looked up to see the guys. "Need help Bolton?" "No." I walked over to the mirror in my room and tied my tie around my neck. Then I walked back to the bed where I slipped on my shoes and jacket.

"Alright Bolton you're ready. Now here are your keys, phone, and a map to Stanford. Have fun." I nodded and took my things from Chad. "Thanks guys. You're guys are great friends…I mean brothers." "You're welcome now go before you miss prom." I smiled and ran down stairs and out the doors surprising my parents. They looked at me weirdly and looked at the guys as they came downstairs. "Where's Troy going?" "To get his princess." Chad replied. Both parents smiled at each other. I drove for what seem like forever. I finally pulled up where the student parking lot was. I got out and walked straight to the administration office where I asked for Gabriella's dorm room. I got it and found it. I took a breath before entering. I knocked and a girl's voice said come in. I walked in and saw a brunette girl much like Gabriella laying on her bed.

"Uh…I think you got the wrong end of the hall. The boy's room is that way." I chuckled. "Umm actually I'm looking for Gabriella Montez. This is her dorm room right?" "Yeah. I'm Cassie. I'm her roommate." "Hi I'm Troy." When she heard my name she squeal much like Sharpay. "Oh my god! You're Troy! I heard so much about you. She's right. You are cute." I chuckled again. "Do you know where Gabi is?" "Yeah she told me she was going to go walk around the campus. Oh my god! You called her Gabi." I chuckled again and thanked her and walked out. I went to the front of the campus and my eyes searched for her. I found her standing near a large oak tree across the campus. I sighed and walked over to her. I came from behind her. She seemed so sad even though I couldn't see her face. "So how's Stanford?" she turned around quickly to see me. "Troy?" "Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

A Night To Remember Chapter 3

A Night To Remember Chapter 3

She ran into my arms and I hugged her not wanting to let go. God it feels good to have her in my arms again. Moments later she pulls away but still holding my hands. "What are you doing here Troy?" "I came to get my princess." She then pulls her hands out of mine and she turns away. "Gabi?" "Troy I told you I can't come back." I hugged her from behind. "Gabi. I told you that we're going to get through this together. You're not alone in this. You have me, Taylor, Chad, and everybody else. We're all in this together remember?" She turned around in my arms. I could see she was about to cry but was holding in her tears. "It's now or never Gabi. You only have one prom to remember for the rest of your life." She looks up at me. "Troy?" "Yeah?" "Why do you always disobey me?" I smiled. "Cause I'm a caring boyfriend and I adore you so much." She smiled and leans on me. I kiss her on the top of her head and rest my chin on her. I wrap my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. We break apart a few minutes later. "So why are you dress in a suit?"

I chuckled at her. "It's my prom suit." She looks up at me in shock. "Prom?" "Yeah. Remember prom's tonight?" "You still want to go?" "Of course. Now that I got my princess back I can go." "But what about what happen today?" "They were a little hard to cope with but at least we can go back to East High and have a night worth remembering." She nodded. I leant down and kiss her passionately as I can. When air became a problem we pulled away. I swear I looked like an idiot with the hugest grin on my face. "I need to go put on my prom dress. Can we go back to my dorm room?" "Sure." We walked back to her dorm room hand in hand. When we got there she opened her door to reveal Cassie reading a book on her bed. "Oh hi you guys." "Hey Cassie." Gabriella walked to her closet and looked for her dress. From the closet Gabriella yelled out at Cassie. "Cassie?" "Yeah?"

"Have you seen my black dress with white stripes?" "Uh…I think…" Cassie gets up and walks to a box and pulls out a dress just as Gabriella described. "Here it is." She holds it up for me to see. Gabriella walks over to Cassie and took the dress form her. "Oh thanks Cass." She then turns to me. "Troy have you met Cassie? She's my roommate." "Yeah. I actually met her earlier." "Oh ok." "Babe you better get dress quickly cause prom's in 3 hours and we have a 2 and a half hour drive ahead of us." "Okay. Okay. I'm going." She goes into the restroom and gets dresses. I looked over to Cassie who was smiling at me. "So Cassie. Is this your first year at Stanford?" "No. I actually have been her for 2 years. I'm going into my 3rd." "Cool." She nodded at me. "So what's your major?" "Medical." "Awesome." "Yeah. I bet your major is basketball?" I laughed. "Yeah I guess you can say that."

Just then Gabriella came out of the restroom in the most beautiful dress ever. Her hair was curled and let down. I swear my jaw hit the floor at the beautiful sight in front of me. She smiled at me. I manage to smile back. "Gabi! You look amazing!" "Thanks Cassie." She turns to me. "We should go." "Okay just let me grab my purse." She grabs her things and we say goodbye to Cassie as we head out the door. People stared weirdly at us but we just kept walking towards my car. We got in and drove home. We talked about everything that happened that day in our 2 and a half hour drive home. When we reached East High it was almost dark and people were already arriving. Of course the school didn't allow people to go in yet so everybody hanged outside until they did. I grabbed Gabriella's hands before she opened the door. "I forgot something." I grabbed a box from the back seat and opened it. I pulled out her flower for prom that she had to wear. I slipped it on her wrist. I also pulled out mine and clipped it onto my jacket. She smiled and we stepped out of the car. I held out my hand, for her to take and we linked arms. We then walked to find the gang. Everyone gasped at us when walked onto campus. The guys shook my hand as Gabi and I walked pass them. Some even yelled out my name. We came to a sudden stop as we spotted the gang across the yard texting on their phone or calling someone.

We walked close to them and but stopped when suddenly I felt my phone vibrate and Gabi's phone rang. She picked up as I did. "Hello?" We both said at the same time. "Dude where are you guys? Did she want to come back?" I looked at Gabi. "Gabi where are you guys? Why haven't you answer your phone?" She looked up at me. "Turn around." We both said at the same time and hung up our phones. The gang looking confuse but did as they were told and turned around to see us. "Gabi!" Taylor ran towards us and hugged Gabriella tightly. "Don't you ever leave me alone again." "Okay Taylor." I chuckled and the rest of the gang walked up to us. "I told you she come back." Chad said to me as we shake hands. I laughed. Everyone hugs Gabriella. When they finished I wrapped my arm around her as the other went into my pocket. "You all look great you guys." They all thanked me and stared at Gabi and me for a while.

"What?" she asked. "You guys look so cute." We both laughed. Just then I heard my name being called. I turned around letting go of Gabi. It was my dad. "Hey dad." "Son." He walked over to me and hugged me in a manly way. He looked to the left of me. "Gabi." He hugs her. "Hey coach." "Don't you ever leave Troy without saying goodbye again. He's such a sour puss without you." She giggled and hugged me. I put an arm around her. "So where's mom?" "Oh she's in the gym preparing the refreshments. That reminds me I got to go buy some drinks. Unfortunately we don't have enough." "Okay we'll see you later dad." "Okay bye you guys." He leaves and we go back to talking to the gang.


	4. Chapter 4

A Night To Remember Chapter 4

A Night To Remember Chapter 4

The doors to the gym opened and that signal that prom was now ready to begin. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hands and they walked into the gym with the gang in tow. When the got in the gym, the girls gasp as they looked around the gym. It was beautifully decorated with little twinkling yellow lights and there were flowers everywhere. Troy saw the expression on Gabriella's face. He chuckled and stares at her. "What?" "Nothing." He clears his throat and extends a hand. "May I have this dance?" She giggled and took his hand. They went to the dance floor where they begin dancing. Soon Chad and Taylor, Kelsi and Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke, and Martha and Jason joined them. They danced for a while and then Ms. Darbus and Coach Bolton stepped on stage.

Coach Bolton clears his throat in the microphone to get everyone's attention. It didn't work. He tried again. It still didn't work. "Wildcats listen up." The entire gym turned their attention towards them. Ms Darbus stepped in. "We have the results for this year's Prom King and Queen." Everyone knew who the already where going to be. Coach Bolton steps in again. "And this year's Prom King and Queen are…Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. The crowd cheered as Troy and Gabi walked on stage to receive their crowns. "And now as tradition, our queen and king will dance." They step on the dance floor again. Troy's right hand went around her waist as his left intertwines with hers. Gabi's right hand went to his shoulder and the other intertwines with his.

Troy and Gabriella's song Can I Have This Dance came on. They started slow dancing as Gabriella's head rests against his chest. They danced and the gang soon joined them. Minutes later, they step off the dance floor and sat at a table. "Thanks Troy." "For what?" "For making me feel like a princess without a crown." Troy kissed her on the head. "My pleasure sweetheart." "You're too sweet." Troy chuckles. "I know I am huh?" Gabriella giggles. "You and your big ego." Troy laughs. Gabriella looks up at him. "I should probably go call my mom and tell her I'm back in Albuquerque." "Okay." Gabriella walks out and dials her mom. She picked up and Gabi told her everything that happened.

After the call she looks up at the night sky. It was beautiful with twinkling stars. She stood out there thinking about today's events and smiled at how sweet Troy was to her after everything she did. A few moments later, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist. She intertwines their fingers as he kept a strong hold around her waist. He kissed her cheek. "What are you doing out here?" "Just thinking." "Man you think too much Gabi." They both laugh and then it turned quiet. "Gabi?" "Yeah?" "I read the letter you left your mom." "Oh." She totally forgot about that letter. "Yeah I have something to tell you." She turns around in his arms looking up at his eyes. "What is it?" Troy sighed heavily.

"I've been trying to tell you this for such a long time but it was never the right time. But right here, right now it is." She looked up at him and smiled. "What is it Troy?" "Gabriella Montez, I love you." She stood there in shock. Troy looks at her. He was scared she wasn't going to say anything. "Troy Bolton?" "Yeah?" "I love you too." Troy sighs at relief when she said that. "Thank god. I didn't think you were going to feel the same way." Gabriella giggles and kisses him softly. "I always felt the same way about you for a long time." Troy smiles and leans down connecting their lips again. They stood out in the night kissing knowing that they'll make it through any obstacles in their life together.

Well that's it. Review Please! Also Look Out for my New Story: Best I Can. It's a Troyella oneshot


End file.
